


Safe In Your Arms

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: A rival group makes the mistake of kidnapping Kris's little angel and pays the price, dearly.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> This is dark, including torture and implied torture. Blood, smashing of body parts. Don't read if these things disturb you, please. 
> 
> Basic mafia theme.

There was nothing that Junmyeon loved more than the feeling of those long fingers running through his hair. His cheek was currently pressed up against the pressed suit, right over Kris’s heart, his eyes were trying to stay open but the soft beat of Kris’s heart and the intakes of breath was slowly lulling Junmyeon to sleep. The only reason why he hadn’t fallen asleep yet was due to the throbbing pain in his left cheek.

The one that wasn’t pressed against Kris’s chest. It was colored multiple shades of purple and blues. The same with an area of his stomach. While he had taken the pain pills earlier to numb the areas, they were starting to wear off.

His fist balled up in the blazer of Kris’s as he whimpered softly, bottom lip poked out, the sight drawing Kris’s attention, “You okay, baby?”

Whining quietly, Junmyeon nuzzled his cheek further into Kris’s suit, “It hurts…” He looked up at the pained expression on Kris’s face, and he knew that the older male blamed himself for the pain that he was currently in, but Kris hadn’t been the one to inflict it. “But I’m safe now.”

“You are,” Kris murmured, his fingers resuming massaging Junmyeon’s scalp while his other arm tightening its grip on where Junmyeon was settled on Kris’s lap in his chair. “Chanyeol is out right now with the others, rounding up the ones that took you.”

That statement caused a small smile to cross Junmyeon’s lips as he snuggled back into Kris’s chest, “You’ll kill them?”

Kris hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Junmyeon’s head, “That, and more.”

Junmyeon hoped so. Usually he didn’t have any say in what Kris did with his organization, but the throbbing pain of his cheek and the small tinges of pain from his abdominal area when he breathed had him feeling a different kind of way. Especially with the way that the men that took him treated him and talked to him. He wanted Kris to break them.

And he knew the man would.

The whole event had scared Junmyeon and he trembled with fear until he’d found his way back into those warm and strong arms that held him now. There was no safer place on Earth than in Kris’s arms, listening to his soft heartbeat, hearing his warm words as they tried to console Junmyeon. He knew that the situation had scared Kris more than anything, having been already heavily guarded to begin with, and now Junmyeon knew that Kris would go to even higher measures to ensure that something like this would never happen again.

Kai, Junmyeon’s bodyguard, had been heavily injured in the attempt to kidnap Junmyeon, and the last that he’d heard, the man was still recovering in their makeshift hospital here at the mansion.

_It was just the normal routine that Junmyeon always took throughout the week, his appointment at the massage parlor. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kai was in the driver’s seat while Junmyeon was seated in the back, on the phone with Kris as they drove up to the building._

_But when Kai pulled into the parking lot, unbuckled himself and was about to get out to come around and open Junmyeon’s door, that’s when Junmyeon heard the gunshot and glass scattering. Someone had shot the window out of the driver’s door and hit Kai. All that Junmyeon saw as Kris’s voice turned worried in his ear from the phone was Kai slumping down on the steering wheel and then the back door being yanked open._

_Junmyeon tried to fight against the man that was getting into the car and reaching for him, but the more he struggled the more the man grew angrier. Kris’s voice was lost to Junmyeon when he dropped the phone, the door on the other side of the car was pulled open and then a pair of arms wound around Junmyeon. Taking him away despite his struggles. He cried out, screamed for help, but none came._

_A black sack was thrown over his head as he was thrown into a vehicle. Something hard came down on the back of his head and then he saw nothing else._

_When he came to, he was bound to a chair, duct tape over his mouth, and the bright light above him left his head throbbing in pain. Everything else around him was black, but he could feel the gazes of predators in the dark. He knew he wasn’t alone._

_“So the little whore finally wakes up,” a deep voice spoke from the darkness until finally a tall, black haired man in a dark gray suit stepped out of the shadows. Junmyeon didn’t recognize him, but he recognized that stance. Whoever this man was, he was the boss. He called the shots. “I imagine Kris must be missing you now.”_

_Junmyeon couldn’t reply with anything intelligible due to the duct tape, but it didn’t stop him from glaring up at the man. Wishing that he could say something, or in the least, spit in the man’s direction. Junmyeon wasn’t a fighter, but he also didn’t take kindly to the name-calling, despite the way that his body was trembling in fear._

_The man laughed at the little glare, “So the kitten has claws, that’s cute.” He snapped his fingers and a chair was brought out of the shadows and placed behind the man, allowing him to sit down across from Junmyeon. “I wonder how sharp those claws will be after I carve up that face.” He smiled at the way that Junmyeon’s glare didn’t falter at those words, “But that’s not why you’re here, you’re here because your owner decided to fuck with the wrong people. This is my territory and he thinks he can come in and claim what he wants? A parasite like him making demands?”_

_Now the man’s words had completely lost Junmyeon. He didn’t interfere with Kris’s organization, it was something that he distanced himself from. Mostly because the meetings were boring, the use of weaponry was lost to Junmyeon, and for the longest time, Kris had kept him in the dark on the matters. The only time that Kris came forward was after Junmyeon thought he was cheating on him._

_It just turned out that the perfume he caught on Kris’s clothes and the many nights he came in late was all due to a mission. His attempt of getting intel, which meant he had to play it up with a few hookers in one of the local bars that was providing him with information. Junmyeon was still upset over it, but after that, Kris let him see his world firsthand. After that, Junmyeon asked no more questions about the secretive life of Kris’s._

_The man turned back to the darkness and nodded towards Junmyeon. Another male emerged and came up to Junmyeon, ripping the duct tape from his lips, causing a small whimper at the sharp tugs at his skin._

_“Now, kitten, want to tell me anything interesting about your owner?” The man questioned, eyebrow cocked upwards in mock curiosity._

_Junmyeon stayed mute, the sides of his face were still stinging from the duct tape, and he really didn’t know anything about what Kris was doing right now. If this guy thought that he could get anything from Junmyeon, he was barking up the wrong tree._

_The man’s stare slowly turned into a glare as his upper lip curled up in irritation at Junmyeon’s silence, “I have many ways of getting you to talk, kitten. Let’s keep that face intact though, yeah? I’d hate to ruin such a pretty face.”_

_“I don’t know anything.”_

_As soon as Junmyeon muttered those words, he knew they were the wrong words to say. The man had spared a glance at the man that ripped the duct tape off his mouth, and that was resulted in the slap across his face. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed in the room, and had Junmyeon wanting to cry out, but had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to withhold the sounds._

_“Wrong answer, kitten, here I thought you were a smart one,” the man tsked. “Want to try again or waste my time?”_

_Tears had welled up in Junmyeon’s eyes after receiving the slap, his cheek was burning with pain. He kept his head down, refusing to lift it or answer the man again. Something that had the man across from him growling in anger, but that quickly dispersed when the shaky voice came from behind the man._

_“S-Sir?” Junmyeon looked up at the person that stood behind the man, seeing the pale face of the shorter male. “They-they’re coming.”_

_When Junmyeon saw the man’s eyes widening, the sliver of hope filled his core that the ‘they’ this person was talking about was Kris._

_The man breathed a sigh, “I guess our encounter will be short, kitten.”_

_Junmyeon didn’t understand that statement because if Kris was on his way here, why wouldn’t the man want to take Junmyeon with him if they were going to leave this place? Unless the man really did believe him when he said he didn’t know anything, which was still the truth._

Before the black haired man had left, he had knocked Junmyeon’s breath away with the punch to his stomach. Junmyeon whimpered when he remembered that feeling. His pained expression had Kris’s arm tightening around him, his fingers caressing his hair again.

“You’re safe, baby,” Kris murmured quietly, causing Junmyeon’s eyes to open again, looking back up at the older man.

His bottom lip poked out in a pout as he mumbled, “I know… I’m gonna have nightmares now.”

Kris pulled Junmyeon’s head back to his chest, fingers resuming their massaging of his scalp, the vibrations of his hum was heard throughout his chest against Junmyeon’s cheek, “But I’ll be there to take care of your nightmares. We’ll amp up your security when you go out, and I’ll let the underground know that you are not to be fucked with.”

“I was so happy to see you when you came to get me,” Junmyeon’s voice had lowered, speaking softly. A slight smile graced his lips, a bit of a amusement tinged in it, “I think he was shocked that you found me so soon.”

“Luhan was already tracing your phone as soon as I heard you screaming for help on the line,” Kris’s arm around him unwrapped itself, his hand coming to intertwine with Junmyeon’s. “I’m still sorry that you had to go through with that, Junmyeon. I didn’t want you in harm’s way.”

Junmyeon nodded, staring at the way his hand was dwarfed in size by Kris’s, “I know, that’s why you tasked Kai with my safety.”

He knew that Kris was blaming himself for what happened, and he knew that Kris had been worried. He’d heard the worry in the man’s voice on the phone when he was attacked.

One thing that Kris had informed him after the truth of his identity came out, was the danger of him remaining by Kris’s side. It had helped Kris that Junmyeon was already too far in love with the man to even think of leaving him. But Kris had told him about the kind of lifestyle that they had.

The door of Kris’s office opening had their attention directed towards the doorway, seeing the three men with black sacks over their heads being pushed in. Their hands had been bound behind their backs, and the way they moved, it was obvious they were injured. Chanyeol, Xiumin, and Chen entered after the three, coming to stand behind each of them as they forced the bound men to their knees.

Junmyeon eyed each one of them, then looked back up at Kris to see the man nodding at Chanyeol. The tall, silver haired man pulled off the black sack from each of the men’s heads. The fear that filled the black haired man’s eyes at the sight of Junmyeon and Kris was something that thrilled Junmyeon. The _boss_ that had Junmyeon kidnapped was looking more like a ghost with how pale he’d turned, pleas already falling from his lips, pleads that would fall on deaf ears.

“Which one is the one that did this?” Kris’s voice drew Junmyeon’s attention back to see him looking down at his bruised cheek.

One of the other men’s quiet cries was ignored by Kris and Junmyeon, apologies for inflicting the strike on Junmyeon. The cries had basically given away who it was that struck Junmyeon’s face, but Kris’s gaze remained focused on Junmyeon, awaiting his answer.

Junmyeon untangled his hand from Kris’s and used it to point at the man that was crying, he glanced at the man then back up at Kris, “That one.”

“Was he also the one that hit your stomach?”

That had Junmyeon shaking his head, “No, that was him.” He pointed at the terrified face of the boss that was trying to manage a glare at Junmyeon but it paled when his gaze trailed from Junmyeon up to Kris.

“Well then, Xiumin, would you do the honors?” Kris nodded at the second guy, the one that slapped Junmyeon.

The grin that crossed Xiumin’s face would’ve sent a chill through Junmyeon’s spine if that grin had been directed at him. The sight of the claw hammer that Xiumin retrieved from Chanyeol’s bag had the man crying harder now. Junmyeon could already piece together what Xiumin was intending on doing, but then he also pulled out the large butcher knife.

He gulped hard, conflicted between enjoying the sight of the man that looked like he’d piss himself any moment now and also cringing when he imagined what Xiumin was about to do.

Chen had moved over to the man kneeling down, and helping hold him in place when Xiumin untied the man’s hands. The man’s cries grew, pleads for mercy, but it didn’t stop Xiumin from grabbing the hand that had struck Junmyeon’s face. Chanyeol brought over a small platform from one of the corners of the room and grabbed the arm of that hand, holding it flat to the surface as Xiumin raised the hammer.

Junmyeon buried his face into Kris’s chest when he saw Xiumin bringing the hammer down. The sound of the hammer smashing the man’s hand and the cry of pain that ripped from the man’s throat echoed in the room. Kris’s fingers started running through his hair again, a means of soothing Junmyeon.

He knew that was just the beginning of the torture though. The knife had been brought in for a reason, but when Junmyeon peeked back at the scene unfolding, he saw that Xiumin had simply smashed the man’s index finger, blood gushing out from the broken skin. Now, Xiumin was raising the hammer again, clearly aiming at the next finger.

The middle finger was next, the ring finger had gotten nicked on the way, but the man’s screaming cries had faded off into pained whimpers as Xiumin continued. Junmyeon had his head still buried in Kris’s chest, but he was fascinated now, he still jumped slightly when the hammer came down.

By the time Xiumin was finished with the hammer, the surface of the platform was drenched in blood. He put the hammer away, and all that was in his hands now was the butcher knife. Something that Junmyeon was confused by when Xiumin made no move to use it… _yet._

When Junmyeon glanced back up at Kris, the taller male was looking towards the _boss_ now, apparently he was no longer interested in the man that slapped him for now. Junmyeon turned back to see Chanyeol stepping up to the leader that organized this whole kidnapping, what caught Junmyeon’s eye was the gleam off the brass that adorned Chanyeol’s knuckles.

Chen stepped up behind the boss and pulled him up to Chanyeol’s height, perfect for striking. Junmyeon watched as Chanyeol balled up his fist and struck the man’s stomach, and just as the man had bowed under the attack, Chen yanked him back up by his collar. Chanyeol continued with his punches to the man’s stomach until the man was coughing up blood.

A wheezing plea for mercy was when Chanyeol stopped his punches, stepping back for a moment to throw a glance back at Kris. It had Junmyeon’s attention drawn back to his boyfriend.

“I think we’ll leave the rest to you three,” Kris stated. “You know what to do with the bodies.”

Chanyeol nodded, a grin lighting up his face as he turned back to the man that Chen let sink back to his knees, “We’ll drop them off at our enemies’ doorsteps.”

The smile that crossed Kris’s lips as he stared at the boss chilled Junmyeon to the bone, it was so cold, so heartless. A first he’d ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. “As a message to anyone that ever dares to hurt my little angel.” Despite the cold smile, those words warmed Junmyeon to the core, unable to resist the soft smile that crossed his face and nuzzling his cheek into Kris’s chest.

Kris had led Junmyeon out of the office with a careful hand and a cautious eye for Junmyeon’s abdominal area to keep from causing any pain, but what Junmyeon had been focused on before the door closed was the way that Xiumin had held the knife above the man’s broken fingers. He knew that the real show was about to go down in the office now, and he was a bit grateful that Kris was leading him to bed instead of sticking around for it. He didn’t think his stomach could’ve handled the body parts being cut off.

“Do you want me to get Yixing to bring more pain medication before bed?” Kris asked as he pushed open the bedroom door for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shook his head, despite the pain that his stomach was in. After all the events that unfolded today, the only thing he wanted to do was sink into that gigantic bed, wrapped in Kris’s arms, and safe from the rest of the world.

“No, I’m good for now,” Junmyeon slipped his hand into Kris’s and drew him into the room, only letting go when he reached the bed and carefully sat down on the end of it to avoid any painful movements.

Kris closed the bedroom door, and turned back to Junmyeon as the younger male started shedding off the pants he’d been wearing, but keeping the loose white shirt on. Junmyeon had debated on taking off the shirt but he didn’t want to see the nasty bruises that he knew was adorning his stomach, so he kept it on.

He looked up at Kris, in his three-piece suit, the black color of it making his skin color pop out, and the dark hair that was partially pulled back in a messy bun, everything just made his shoulders appear more broad. Kris’s gaze was different than usual, concern in it, mostly aimed at the colored part of his cheek, but Junmyeon thought right now, the man looked absolutely breathtaking. Holding out his hand to Kris, Junmyeon beckoned him to come to bed.

“Come to bed?”

Kris slipped his hand in Junmyeon’s, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles, “You sure you’re okay without any medication?”

Junmyeon nodded again, “I am. I just want to go to sleep in your arms… today has been _eventful_.”

With Kris’s other hand, he reached out to cup the side of Junmyeon’s face that wasn’t bruised, his thumb caressing Junmyeon’s cheekbone, “It has been. I was so worried earlier… Min Xian had hardly been a blimp on the radar so I didn’t expect something like this from him. I’m just glad he was too scared shitless to do anything else to you.”

Junmyeon didn’t like to think of what might’ve happened if Kris hadn’t shown up when he did. Whatever information the man wanted, Junmyeon didn’t have. He still had no idea what orders or missions that Kris had right now. The event that was happening in his office right now was the first gruesome thing he’d ever truly witnessed of Kris’s world.

“You won’t ever have to go through anything like that every again,” Kris vowed, placing a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead before pulling away to round the side of the bed to pull down the blankets. “I’ll make sure that no one even thinks of pulling off a stunt like that.”

Junmyeon smiled at that, watching as Kris fluffed up the pillow, his gaze met Junmyeon’s, and he patted the area of the bed. Carefully, he rose from the edge of the bed and moved to the area where Kris was, his white shirt ended just above the middle of his thigh. An almost makeshift gown. As he settled into bed, Kris pulled up the blankets over him before he started shedding off his blazer and then his undershirt.

Watching as the taller man stripped down to his black silk boxers, Junmyeon enjoyed the small show, especially with all the skin on display now. If his stomach didn’t have that dull ache, he would’ve ended their night with the two of them entangled, crying one another’s names until exhaustion set in. He pouted to himself at the fact that it would probably be a few days before he felt like doing anything like that.

As Kris pulled the hairband out of the messy bun and let those long black locks cascade down his back, Junmyeon couldn’t help his stare now. He loved Kris’s long hair, loved tangling his fingers in it, running his fingers through it, and just worshiping it at times.

Kris caught the stare and smirked slightly, wiggling one of his eyebrows at the slow blush that tinted Junmyeon’s cheeks, “Enjoy the show?”

Nodding, Junmyeon was already pushing down the blankets on Kris’s side of the bed, “I did, now come to bed.”

Kris crossed the bedroom and slipped under the blankets, his arms naturally coming around Junmyeon as the younger male moved into his side, curling up to him. Junmyeon rested his head against Kris’s chest, listening to the man’s heartbeat, and letting it ease all tensions out of his body. He could tell that the tension in Kris’s body was slowly easing too, his shoulders weren’t as tight, almost as if a held breath was finally being released.

“I love you, Kris,” Junmyeon murmured quietly, eyes still closed, enjoying the feel of the fingers in his hand and rubbing against his skin.

“I love you too, my little angel.”


End file.
